


do you hear the tolls?

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you hear the tolls?

And he comes into the room all shifting eyes and fidgeting fingers.  A flash of pain across his brow, lightning quick, lightning bright, but well hidden.  He can’t show it now, not now, not today, his king needs him today, it’s his happiest day, today’s the day.  “Well don’t just stand there” he says when he sees him “come help me” and “you do have the rings?”  He only nods numbly and stretches a smile on his face, for him, only ever for him, and he fastens his cloak and straightens his crown because that is what he is supposed to do but he can’t today not today not now and he doesn’t think not at all not one bit and before he can push them back the words are out and bounding and resounding and dancing and crumbling because what did he expect what did he _think_ was going to happen and the hands, heavy with gold, heavy with despair, pressed their foreheads together and he could feel the hot tears on his face, both of theirs and the fingers were clutching the back of his neck like a lifeline, like he would never let go saying in both a whisper and a scream, both so broken and so frantic, over and over and over _why why why_ and he finally answered just laughed a bitter little laugh and looked up into his eyes as his own turned gold.

It’s a mangled mess. These things take time to mend.  So what shall we do now with our torn up love still beating in our hands?


End file.
